vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Would for You
I Would for You is the fifteenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary A WORLD WITHOUT DAMON SALVATORE — While Stefan and Valerie search for a magical herb that can keep him hidden from Rayna, Damon comes up with his own plan to take her down for good. However, while at The Armory, Bonnie makes a shocking discovery about Rayna that brings Damon’s plan to a screeching halt. Elsewhere, a conversation with Caroline leaves Stefan questioning their future together, while Matt decides it may be time to truly take a stand against the vampires of Mystic Falls. Finally, as the season’s middle chapter draws to a close, Damon’s desire to take himself out of the game ramps up as he races to complete unfinished business with Stefan and Bonnie. Enzo and Alaric also appear. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz *Ana Nogueira as Penny Ares *Mouzam Makkar as Alex St. John Co-Starring *Alex Mauriello as Krystal *Chaka De Silva as Shaman *James Cochran as Shawn *Tracy Pfau as Scabbed Woman Uncredited *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (voice only) *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore/Rayna Cruz (voice/hallucination) *Zachary Vasquez as Mystic Grill Vampire Trivia *Damon tries to kill Rayna for good but learns from Bonnie that if she dies so does anyone marked with X from her sword which includes Stefan. So just before what would be her final death he saves her life. *Rayna reveals to Damon after continued asking that she was involved with someone who turned out to be a vampire who she also admitted to later staking as well. *Once more, Damon mentions to Rayna how she looks like his girlfriend, Elena, before telling her that they probably wear the same size clothes as he throws some of Elena's clothes at her in the well where he trapped her before she came back to life after he had killed her in the Mystic Grill. *As Rayna begins dying with her last life, so does Stefan. Valerie tries to save him with by siphoning the killing effect which radiates from the X mark, but it does not work. **This marks the first kind of magic that cannot be nullified through siphoning. *The Armory captures Rayna locking her away until she escapes in 2017. *Matt threatens Stefan to get him and every other vampire to leave town by telling him that he'll show the video of Damon and Stefan doing unnatural things if he doesn't leave Mystic Falls for good. He does so. *Somebody steals the herb Freya used before Stefan and Valerie can get hold of some but they are told that 100 years ago witches around the world destroyed it except this one place. *Damon tells Stefan he's going to desiccate himself so others won't get hurt trying to help him and that without Elena in his life he's no longer the good brother. He leaves letters for Alaric and Bonnie. Stefan delivers Alaric's letter to him in Dallas but without Caroline or Alaric knowing he was there. *Caroline decides to stay in Dallas with Alaric and the twins Lizzie and Josie. *Just before Damon enters his casket next to Elena's Bonnie confronts about him saying goodbye through a letter instead of face to face. They don't part on good terms when she leaves. *Just as with Elena after she's place in the Salvatore crypt in I'm Thinking Of You All The While, we see Damon's desiccation is seen quickly sped up over time for the 3 years from inside his coffin unlike Elena's which was seen from outside hers with the flowers. *Parts of all the flash forwards catching up to Stefan tied up at the anchor desk in 2016 across from Rayna who tells him that she doesn't even want to kill him but that someone else should be in his place which Stefan realizes is Damon. Rayna tells him that she can transfer the X mark to Damon if he's willing to give up his brother. Stefan sees Damon standing behind her still suffering the effects of the werewolf venom and learning it was his idea to do the switch. *The scene where Damon is talking to Rayna in the well is a reference to the movie The Silence of the Lambs. When Rayna says, "it puts the lotion in the basket," is what the serial killer says to his victim in the well like pit he dug in his house to trap his victims. Rayna purposefully says this as a direct reference to the movie, realizing her situation was very similar to the movie. *This is the last episode of the show to feature a flashforward. Continuity *This is the first episode in which Damon, Stefan, and Caroline's lives are not linked to Klaus' life after the events of the The Originals crossover episode A Streetcar Named Desire, in which Davina Claire severed the fatal link of all those tied to Klaus' sire line. Enzo's sire line is currently unknown. *Freya Mikaelson is mentioned by Stefan. She was last seen in A Streetcar Named Desire on TO. *Rebekah Mikaelson is mentioned by Stefan. She was last seen in 500 Years of Solitude in TVD and Savior in TO. *Elena Gilbert is mentioned by Damon. She was last seen as a hallucination in Things We Lost in the Fire and in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *Julian is mentioned. He was last seen in This Woman's Work in a flashback. *Krystal was last seen in This Woman's Work. *Vicente is indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in This Woman's Work in a flashback. *Vicki is indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in Resident Evil as a ghost. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Bayou *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Suburbs **Mystic Grill **Woods **Salvatore Boarding House *Herb Storehouse *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore Hospital *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory *Dallas, Texas **Alaric's apartment **KQBC Channel 3 News Studio *Brooklyn, New York **Warehouse Body Count * Unknown vampires of Julian's Army - Gunshot wound with wooden bullet; killed by Matt Donovan and Penny Ares a few days before * Shawn - Gunshot wound with wooden bullet; killed by Penny Ares * Krystal and 4 vampires of Julian's Army - Gunshot wound with wooden bullet; killed by Rayna Cruz * Rayna Cruz - Heart extraction & Gunshot wound; killed by Damon Salvatore (temporary) Behind the Scenes *Hashtag during the airing is #HushabyeDamon Cultural References *" " is the song by from their debut album which was recorded live at the Roxy Theatre in Los Angeles on January 26, 1987. * movie is referenced when Damon is talking to Rayna Cruz at the bottom of the well he trapped her in when she says a quote from the movie, "It puts the lotion in the basket." Quotes |-|Promo= : Damon: "I'm not a good brother when I'm not with Elena and when I'm not a good brother, people get hurt." : Stefan: "So you're just gonna run away? I sacrificed everyone and everything for you and you're just gonna turn your back on me?" : Damon: "Nice knowing you. I'll see you again." |-|Webclip #1= : Stefan: "Mind just.. paying attention to the road a little bit more?" : Valerie: "Well I could...but then I might miss the world's largest pull of yarn coming up on the left....and there it goes. Not quite sure what I was expecting." : Stefan: "Well, that was the last of Freya's herbs, which means it's only a matter of time before they wear off and Rayna can track me." : Valerie: "Good thing we're on out way to get more." : Stefan: "Are we? Because it sure feels like we're on our way to the world'd largest waste of time." : Valerie: "We have to take back roads to avoid being spotted." : Stefan: "Hm.." : Valerie: "You've been only running a few days Stefan. Think of it like it's an adventure." : Stefan: "I don't want an adventure. I just wanna get these herbs and have a nice, quiet home-cooked meal with my girlfriend." : Valerie: "And do what? Pay bills? Talking about your date? Ugh." : Stefan: "Wait. You don't actually enjoy this do you?" : Valerie: "Hm. There's a certain constant in the lack of constance. Once you accept it, it's invigorating." |-|Sneak Peek= : Enzo: "You actually came. I'm shocked." : Bonnie: "So did it grow back or...." : Enzo: "No. Actually, I had a reattacher but thank you for your concern." : Bonnie: "Less concern and more curiosity." : Enzo: "Well, at least you're thinking of me. I take it you receive our messages?" : Bonnie: "I did and I'm not stupid enough to think that your apologizes were anything other than a tactic to get me here, but here I am. Fair warning, if you try and disable my magic again, you'll only wish I had only cut off your hand." |-|Inside Clip= : Freya: "A mystical vampire huntress stabbed you with her magic sword and won't rest until you're dead." : Stefan: "Right. So, no matter how far I run, this wound acts as a beacon, drawing her to me." : Freya: "Well, I can't cure the wound, but this paste will mask its signal. Rayna Cruz won't know how to find you." : Bonnie: "Someone's cheery." : Damon: "Well, I'm a man with a plan." : Bonnie: "Which is..." : Damon: "Secret." : Bonnie: "Does it have to do with killing Rayna the Huntress?" : Damon: "I'll never tell. But yes." : Damon: "You almost died in that place and I'll never let that happen again. Promise me you'll stay out of this Bon. I can handle Rayna." : Rayna: "Tell me everything you know about Stefan Salvatore or I'll send you to hell for eternity." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x15 Promo "I Would for You" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x15 Webclip 1 - I Would for You The Vampire Diaries I Would for You Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD I Would for You HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD715_0024b.jpg TVD715_0041b.jpg TVD715_0253b.jpg TVD715_0280b.jpg |-|Screencaps= 715-001-Rayna.jpg 715-002-Rayna.jpg 715-003-Rayna.jpg 715-004-Rayna.jpg 715-005-Rayna.jpg 715-006-Penny.jpg 715-007-Matt.jpg 715-008-Penny.jpg 715-009-Matt-Penny.jpg 715-010-Rayna.jpg 715-011-Valerie.jpg 715-012-Stefan.jpg 715-013-Valerie.jpg 715-014-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-015-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-016-Bonnie.jpg 715-017-Damon.jpg 715-018-Damon.jpg 715-019-Bonnie.jpg 715-020-Damon.jpg 715-021-Rayna.jpg 715-022-Penny.jpg 715-023-Damon.jpg 715-024-Matt.jpg 715-025-Penny.jpg 715-026-Damon.jpg 715-027-Rayna.jpg 715-028-Damon.jpg 715-029-Rayna.jpg 715-030-Damon.jpg 715-031-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-032-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-033-Valerie.jpg 715-034-Stefan.jpg 715-035-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-036-Bonnie.jpg 715-037-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg 715-038-Enzo.jpg 715-039-Bonnie.jpg 715-040-Alex.jpg 715-041-Bonnie.jpg 715-042-Bonnie.jpg 715-043-Enzo.jpg 715-044-Alex.jpg 715-045-Enzo-Alex.jpg 715-046-Damon.jpg 715-047-Rayna.jpg 715-048-Damon.jpg 715-049-Rayna.jpg 715-050-Damon.jpg 715-051-Enzo.jpg 715-052-Bonnie.jpg 715-053-Enzo.jpg 715-054-Bonnie.jpg 715-055-Damon.jpg 715-056-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-057-Stefan.jpg 715-058-Penny.jpg 715-059-Matt-Penny.jpg 715-060-Matt.jpg 715-061-Damon.jpg 715-062-Damon.jpg 715-063-Damon.jpg 715-064-Caroline.jpg 715-065-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 715-066-Caroline.jpg 715-067-Stefan.jpg 715-068-Caroline.jpg 715-069-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-070-Valerie.jpg 715-071-Stefan.jpg 715-072-Rayna.jpg 715-073-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-074-Damon.jpg 715-075-Rayna.jpg 715-076-Stefan.jpg 715-077-Valerie.jpg 715-078-Rayna.jpg 715-079-Bonnie.jpg 715-080-Enzo.jpg 715-081-Damon.jpg 715-082-Rayna.jpg 715-083-Alex.jpg 715-084-Enzo-Alex.jpg 715-085-Enzo.jpg 715-086-Damon.jpg 715-087-Stefan.jpg 715-088-Damon.jpg 715-089-Stefan.jpg 715-090-Damon.jpg 715-091-Stefan.jpg 715-092-Matt.jpg 715-093-Stefan.jpg 715-094-Matt.jpg 715-095-Stefan-Matt.jpg 715-096-Damon.jpg 715-097-Stefan.jpg 715-098-Alaric.jpg 715-099-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 715-100-Stefan.jpg 715-101-Bonnie.jpg 715-102-Damon.jpg 715-103-Bonnie.jpg 715-104-Damon.jpg 715-105-Damon.jpg 715-106-Stefan.jpg 715-107-Rayna.jpg 715-108-Rayna.jpg 715-109-Stefan.jpg 715-110-Damon.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-03-09_Amber_Crowe_Instagram.jpg|Tracy Pfau 2016-03-04_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Zachary Vasquez 2016-01-12_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott January 12, 2016 2016-01-12_Alan_Cohen_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Alan Cohen January 12, 2016 2016-01-04_Mike_Karasick_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|Michael Karasick 2015-12-18_Michael_Malarkey_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey December 18, 2015; Last day on set before the Winter break. 2015-12-17.jpg|December 17, 2015 2015-12-17_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young December 17, 2015 2015-12-15_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young December 15, 2015 2015-12-14_Paul_Wesley_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley December 14, 2015 2015-12-10_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young December 10, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes Category:Flashforward episodes